1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filtration media containing nanocrystals made of metal oxide dispersed in a binder matrix for the removal of microorganisms and other contaminants from water.
2. Description of Related Art
Drinking water, in some locations world-wide, contains bacteria and viruses that are harmful to humans, in many cases, rendering the water unfit for consumption. There are a variety of different techniques and equipment that can reduce bacteria and viruses to certain acceptable performance levels, such as ceramic filters, sub-micron filters, ion exchange resins, ultra-violet lights, ozonators, distillation equipment, and other apparatus. Microfiltration generally presents significant drawbacks because of the large pressure drops involved and because of the limited capacity of the microfilters. With bacteria having sizes of around 0.1 micron, such as B. diminuta, the performance of microfilters is generally very poor, and clogging takes place in a short time. Consumers who use these filters to reduce bacteria generally must rely on increased pressure drop as the only indication that it is time to replace the microfilter. There is no reliable method to determine whether the filter will last 10, 50, 100 or 1000 gallons, or what the remaining capacity of a filter in use might be. Turbidity and the presence of other contaminants than microorganisms can affect the surface of the microfilter, which creates some limitations on the use of the filter. Ultra-violet lights are affected by scale buildup on the lamp sites and frequency changes that may affect their performance in bacteria reduction, and UV wavelength sensors are very expensive.
Filtration media are often assigned a “rating” based upon the size of particulates that can be removed from water using these filters. Typical testing to establish these ratings includes NSF Class 1 Particulate and NSF 53 AC Dust testing. Reducing the ratings (desirable, because it indicates that smaller particles can be produced) generally requires the use of specialized particles having very small pore sizes. These particles become difficult and expensive to produce, so that decreasing the nominal rating of the filtration media is limited by the expense of the particles necessary to include in the media. In addition, filters that have submicron ratings, and which function by occlusion, have very short lifetimes. For example, a 0.2 micron rated filter of approximately 3 in. diameter and 10 in. length filtering New York City water at 1 gpm will suffer reduced capacity and significantly increased pressure drop after filtering only 100 gallons of water.
Recent advances in “hybrid” materials, i.e., nanostructured materials that contain both organic and inorganic components or moieties, has led to the development of filtration materials capable of achieving submicron level removal of particulates as well as removal of microorganisms, but that are capable of operating at high flow rates and for extended periods of time without substantial degradation of performance. The invention described herein is one such material.